Humains avant tout
by Becca86
Summary: L'armée ne leur faisait pas de cadeau. Elle leur plantait même des couteaux dans le dos, les rendait malades à ne plus savoir dormir. Mais pour rien au monde ils n'auraient souhaité que les choses se passent autrement.  yaoi, langage grossier
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

A/N : Une mini-fic! Pour fêter les anniversaires de Chesterloup et de Flammula! Je voulais faire des OS séparés mais je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait, je pouvais les regrouper et faire une petite fic. Je le précise tout de suite : une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra m'a fait découvrir Call of Duty et ça m'a pas mal aidée à trouver mon idée. Mais pas d'inquiétudes les filles, ça ne sera pas trop violent. (c'est moi où ça faisait très gigolo?) Si j'avais fait dans l'humour, je crois que j'aurais choisi le titre ''Call of Love''. XD Allez, passons – enfin, passez à la lecture...si vous en avez envie. Ah, tant que j'y pense, pour ce premier chapitre, je m'attaque à un adversaire coriace et nouveau pour moi donc veuillez être indulgent(e)s si l'effet n'est pas aussi satisfaisant qu'il devrait l'être. Et attendez-vous à un langage fleuri.

_-Attaque frontale-_

« Signez ici pour les trois exemplaires. Vous en conserverez un. Ne le perdez pas; s'il vous arrive quelque chose sur le terrain, votre famille devra être en mesure de le présenter afin de remplir les documents pour vos funérailles. Suivant! »

Un accueil fort chaleureux, vraiment. Sans rien dire, il prit la mince pile de papier et la fourra rapidement dans son sac à dos avant de sortir de la pièce. On lui remit un uniforme, des draps et une paire de chaussures avant de lui indiquer rapidement la porte au bout du couloir. Maintenant, il avait presque l'impression de se retrouver dans le couloir de la mort... Chassant toute idée morbide de son esprit, il sortit du corridor et se retrouva dans une pièce immense où s'étaient regroupées d'autres recrues. Il essaya de se trouver un coin tranquille mais abandonna rapidement quand il ne put éviter d'attirer l'attention. Il fallait dire que les hommes aux cheveux aussi blancs que les siens n'étaient pas monnaie courante; il allait forcément être repéré. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à donner l'air d'un dur à cuire qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. (et il n'en aurait pas seulement l'air : personne ne lui dictait sa conduite à part ses parents) Quand il était au collège, puis au lycée, on l'appelait l'Homme de Fer à cause de ses cheveux, de son regard froid et de ses poings qui en avaient fait baver plus d'un. Il ne frappait jamais le premier et était prompt à renvoyer les coups, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence d'être un peu trop connu des surveillants et des proviseurs. Il saurait se faire une place ici. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre en s'enrôlant dans l'armée; il s'y était même préparé pendant des mois. Hors de question de se laisser intimider après avoir fourni autant d'efforts.

Quand plus personne ne sembla entrer dans la pièce, un soldat aux décorations si nombreuses qu'elles recouvraient pratiquement la moitié de sa veste se plaça au cœur de la foule et demanda le silence d'une voix tonitruante. Il expliqua rapidement les principales règles des dortoirs, à savoir l'heure du petit déjeuner, de la fermeture des douches communes et de l'extinction des feux. L'heure à laquelle on les réveillerait fut omise, sans doute pour voir si l'un d'entre eux aurait l'audace de poser la question. Pas un bras ne se leva. Une heure plus tard, la répartition dans les dortoirs avait été faite et il se dirigea vers le sien. Ils étaient dix dans la même chambre, certains aussi jeunes que lui, d'autre beaucoup plus vieux. Les recrues prenaient soin de ne pas échanger le moindre regard. Lui, il les ignora complètement. Il défit son sac, plaça quelques affaires personnelles dans sa table de chevet puis fit son lit. Quand il fut satisfait de son travail, il quitta le dortoir et partit prendre son déjeuner.

Oooooooooooooo

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant que les premières brimades ne commencent. Il avait vu les autres nouveaux subir des traitements parfois à la limite du légal; son tour ne tarderait pas à venir, pas plus tard que son deuxième jour dans la caserne et là où il était le plus vulnérable : dans les douches communes. Des soldats présents depuis plus longtemps que lui (et d'ailleurs ceux qui se chargeaient généralement des brimades) se postèrent devant lui, les bras croisés, et observèrent la serviette qu'il portait autour de la taille avec intérêt.

« Non mais regardez-moi ça, les gars. Je rêve ou il a peur qu'on mate ses bijoux?

- Tu nous prends pour des tafioles, le nouveau? »

Ok, il devait rester calme. S'il les ignorait, ils finiraient par le laisser tranquille et il ne se ferait pas remarquer auprès du caporal qui s'occupait de son groupe. Il essaya donc de passer outre mais les mains des soldats le repoussèrent pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Vire-moi ça tout de suite, ordonna le plus costaud en désignant négligemment la serviette.

- Pourquoi? Ça t'excite tant que ça d'imaginer ce qu'il y a en dessous et t'en peux plus? » rétorqua l'argenté sans hésiter. Il n'avait pas tellement apprécié le geste qu'ils avaient eu envers lui et aimait encore moins leur façon de lui parler.

Il se fit un silence de plomb dans les douches et les soldats non concernés par la dispute choisirent de vite battre en retraite. À peine la porte se fut-elle fermée sur le dernier homme que le premier coup fut lancé. L'argenté esquiva rapidement, ses réflexes à leur summum, et renvoya l'attaque. Il entendit la mâchoire de son adversaire claquer puis le vit cracher un peu de sang sur le carrelage au sol. Finalement, les autres vinrent le tenir fermement pendant que le dernier le rouait de coups. Mais l'argenté ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Il flanqua un coup de pied à son attaquant et renouvela l'assaut une seule fois avant que ceux qui le maintenaient ne le plaquent au sol. Le bruit et les cris avaient évidemment alerté un supérieur, qui entra dans la salle avec un air furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez?! Tout le monde debout et au garde à vous! _Maintenant!_ hurla-t-il si fort que son visage devint écarlate.

- Sergent, ce nouveau a essayé de- tenta de se défendre l'un des agresseurs qui finit par se prendre une bouteille de shampoing en pleine figure.

- C'est moi qui parle ici, espèce de larve! Et toi, dépêche-toi de remettre ta serviette. Tu crois que ça me plaît d'avoir tes saletés de roubignoles sous le nez?! »

L'argenté s'empressa de se couvrir et se remit au garde à vous.

« Décline ton identité, ajouta le Sergent, les bras croisés et son regard austère fixé sur la recrue.

- Mattson; Riku Mattson, chef, répondit l'argenté en prenant soin de ne pas regarder le soldat dans les yeux.

« Suis-moi. Et vous, ne pensez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement. Vous foutez la honte à notre caserne en jouant les couillons. »

La voix bourrue retentit dans la salle et leur donna des frissons. La menace était claire. Riku ne voulait pas être à leur place quand ils se feraient remonter les bretelles; mais pour l'instant, il s'inquiétait plutôt pour lui-même. Il suivit le Sergent dans toute la caserne avec sa serviette pour seul habit mais malgré ça, il marcha la tête haute et d'un pas décidé. Il entendit vaguement son supérieur hiérarchique marmonner sur le chemin. Il avait l'air d'avoir passé une sale journée si l'argenté se basait sur son humeur. Ils finirent par entrer dans un bâtiment annexe, derrière le principal et complètement mis à l'écart des dortoirs. Riku entra et s'assit sur la chaise qu'on lui avait désignée. Il lut ''Cid Highwind'' sur une plaquette posée sur le bureau du Sergent. Cid s'apprêtait à parler mais fut interrompu quand on frappa à la porte. Cette fois, ce fut une jeune femme qui se présenta et salua le sergent.

« J'amène un fauteur de trouble, Sergent. » se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de pousser un homme dans le bureau. Lui aussi ne portait qu'une serviette et sortait atrocement du lot avec ses cheveux rouge vif.

« Bordel, c'est quoi ces recrues?! s'emporta Cid en pointant du doigt la dernière chaise disponible. Ton nom.

- Axel Hobst.

- Il s'est battu dans les douches avec d'autres recrues, expliqua brièvement la femme.

- Vous pouvez disposer; je me charge d'eux. » lui répondit le Sergent.

La porte fut fermée et Cid se leva de son siège. Il fit les cent pas dans la pièce, l'air pensif.

« Je vais sortir de ce bureau et quand je reviendrai dans dix minutes, vous aurez plutôt intérêt à avoir des excuses en béton armé si vous voulez pas que je vous foute dehors. »

Le duo fut étonné de le voir quitter vraiment le bureau et s'éloigner. Axel et Riku échangèrent des regards stupéfaits. Une fois le choc passé, Axel s'installa plus confortablement, allant jusqu'à croiser les jambes sans se soucier de dévoiler quoi que ce soit par la même occasion. Rien qu'à sa façon de sourire, Riku comprit que le soldat devait attirer les ennuis par dizaines.

« Toi aussi, on t'a fait le coup de la savonnette? demanda le roux en baissant ses yeux émeraude vers la serviette de l'argenté. Je peux te dire qu'elle s'est retrouvée là où le mec pensait me la mettre à moi et qu'il a hurlé comme une fillette. Que de la gueule, ces mauviettes. »

Riku préféra ne rien répondre et éviter d'imaginer la scène.

« T'es vachement bavard, toi. Tu parles pas aux inconnus? Je suis Axel. Et toi? »

L'argenté se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil en direction du roux et remarqua par la même occasion qu'il lui tendait la main. Ne voulant pas passer pour un snob, Riku la serra.

« Riku.

- Tu sais ce qui fait déjà de nous de bons potes, Riku?

- _On vient à peine de se rencontrer et on est déjà amis? Bon sang, on s'est vu à moitié nus; il va bientôt me sortir qu'on est en couple_, pensa amèrement l'argenté sans rien laisser paraître extérieurement.

- On a des couilles, tous les deux.

- Ça me paraît évident, lui fit remarquer l'argenté.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on serait ici, sinon?

- Pour penser à ce qu'on va dire au Sergent pour essayer de garder notre place à la caserne?

- Y a de ça aussi. Écoute, vieux, t'as bien vu comment ils traitent les nouveaux ici. Même les recrues se foutent sur la tronche. On n'est pas dans une caserne, ici. C'est la jungle, la vraie. C'est la loi du plus fort qui prime et si on fait équipe, on n'aura plus à se soucier de savoir si y a quelqu'un derrière nous quand on se baissera pour ramasser notre savonnette dans les douches. On va devenir un duo qui fera trembler les autres soldats et avec un peu de chance, on se fera remarquer et on aura de bons postes assez rapidement. T'en dis quoi?

- J'en dis que t'as pas toute ta tête. Tu te rends bien compte qu'on risque déjà d'avoir de gros ennuis? Non, moi, je préfère garder un profil bas et ne pas trop me faire remarquer.

- T'as pas l'air bien motivé. T'es ici pour quoi?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça.

- Des raisons personnelles, hein? Moi, on m'a envoyé ici en désespoir de cause. Je sais pas pourquoi mais les ennuis me collent à la peau. Tu vois le genre? Mes vieux m'ont envoyé ici pour que je dépense mon énergie utilement. Ils disent que j'ai besoin d'une discipline stricte pour être remis dans le droit chemin, ou des conneries du genre. J'ai pas tout écouté.

- Tu voulais pas venir ici alors? demanda Riku malgré lui.

- Pas au début, non. Je pensais que j'allais me faire chier mais ce soir, on m'a prouvé le contraire. Je suis remonté à bloc maintenant. Je veux devenir un mec respecté, que mon nom provoque à la fois l'admiration et la terreur. Bien, maintenant que j'ai partagé mon secret le mieux gardé, à ton tour de me raconter le tien. »

Mais Riku n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'il lui en parle! Il décida donc d'ignorer la demande et se concentra pour trouver une explication à son comportement. Il se dit que le mieux serait encore de dire la vérité au Sergent, tout simplement. Il y aurait peut-être quelques recrues qui seraient prêtes à témoigner en sa faveur. Des recrues qui s'étaient lâchement sauvées au moindre signe de tension. Non, Riku savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur ses homologues. C'était chacun pour soi. Enfin sauf s'il acceptait de faire équipe avec le roux. Les meilleures relations étaient fondées sur la confiance, non? Si Axel comptait sur lui pour emporter dans la tombe les raisons de son enrôlement dans l'armée, Riku devrait faire de même. Ce serait un bon début.

« Je te jure que si tu te fous de moi, c'est pas qu'une savonnette qui va te boucher le trou de balle, le menaça l'argenté avec un regard appuyé. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que...parce que j'étais raide dingue de quelqu'un, qui partageait pas mes sentiments, et que j'avais besoin d'un endroit où on me laisserait pas le temps de me morfondre.

- Pourquoi t'as pas choisi un petit boulot plus tranquille et qui risque pas de te coûter la vie? demanda le roux avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Parce que je m'en fiche pas mal de crever sur le terrain. Au moins, j'aurais plus à penser à lui. »

Il se fit un moment de silence pendant lequel Axel se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche.

« T'es pédé.

- Ça te dérange? rétorqua aussitôt l'argenté d'une voix pleine de menaces.

- Non, je trouve ça amusant, fit l'autre avec un sourire pas franchement rassurant. On va former le duo de pédés les plus coriaces que l'armée de Midgar ait jamais connus. Ouais, on va leur montrer que les tapettes, ce sont ceux qui s'opposent à nous et qui mordent la poussière. Sérieux, t'es sûr que ça te tente pas? Ça me dérange pas de partager le titre avec quelqu'un.

- Au point où j'en suis, j'ai plus grand chose à perdre en acceptant, se lamenta presque Riku.

- Au contraire, vieux, t'as tout à y gagner. »

Le Sergent Highwind choisit cet instant pour rentrer dans son bureau. Il étudia les recrues avec prudence et partit s'installer dans son fauteuil, l'air à présent un peu plus calme et une odeur de tabac froid collée à ses vêtements.

« Alors? Vos excuses? »

Axel et Riku échangèrent un bref regard.

« On s'est juste défendus. » fut la réponse du roux.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Rien, il n'y avait rien de pire que de devoir récurer des plats et des assiettes recouverts de purée de pomme de terre asséchée. Riku et Axel en étaient à leur quatrième et dernière semaine de corvée de plonge imposée par le Sergent suite à leur comportement à leur arrivée. Cependant, ils jugeaient la punition plutôt légère comparée à celle qu'avaient dû endurer leurs agresseurs. Riku, qui était du genre à toujours chercher le bon côté des choses, se disait que ç'avait été l'occasion rêvée de mieux connaître son complice. Le tableau n'était pas beau à voir.

Axel était sournois. Il aimait faire ses coups en douce pendant que personne ne le regardait et prenait un air détaché dès que l'attention se tournait vers lui. L'argenté l'avait surpris plus d'une fois à jouer de sales tours à certains soldats en particulier (il se dit qu'il devait s'agir de ceux qui étaient à l'origine de leurs corvées) ainsi qu'aux soldats qui s'en étaient pris à lui. Riku n'avait jamais donné de noms ni de description et il s'était demandé plus d'une fois comment le roux avait pu savoir qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Ce qui faisait que Riku préférait être dans les bonnes grâces d'Axel, c'était l'intelligence presque inhumaine du roux. Généralement, il s'arrangeait pour que ses méfaits soient découverts (trop tard, de préférence) sans qu'on puisse avoir la certitude qu'il en était l'auteur. Ainsi, une recrue s'était rendu compte que l'odeur étrange et la couleur jaunâtre qu'avait prises son savon n'était pas l'œuvre de son imagination. Un autre s'était même fait vomir après avoir retrouvé des pattes velues dans sa soupe. Axel regardait les résultats de ses farces avec satisfaction et faisait même une liste de ce qui pourrait être amélioré auprès de Riku.

L'autre aspect de la personnalité du roux dont Riku se méfiait, c'était sa capacité à manipuler les gens. Il en usait même avec l'argenté. Il lui faisait croire qu'ils étaient au même niveau, qu'aucun d'eux n'était supérieur à l'autre et que l'argenté avait droit à la parole, mais la vérité, c'était qu'Axel dirigeait toujours tout, à tel point que Riku se demandait souvent pourquoi son aide avait été sollicitée. Il avait bien essayé de donner son avis un jour, mais Axel avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis à grand renfort d'arguments convaincants.

S'il devait résumer les sentiments que lui inspirait son compagnon d'arme, Riku dirait qu'il le fascinait autant qu'il l'intimidait. Il ne savait jamais trop sur quel pied danser ni même si, au final, cette histoire de complicité n'était pas l'un des éléments d'un plan plus important qui aboutirait sur un Riku accusé de tous les torts pendant qu'Axel en sortirait lavé de tout soupçon. C'était inquiétant mais le côté intrépide de l'argenté le poussait à aller jusqu'au bout pour connaître le résultat final. Il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'il avait hâte. Pourtant, les mois, puis les années passèrent sans qu'une telle situation ne se produise. Mais l'effet désiré au tout début de leur rencontre était bel et bien là : ils formaient un duo respecté par les autres soldats. Les nouveaux tombaient souvent dans le panneau en se fiant un peu trop au sourire sympathique du roux. Ils allaient le voir, se confiaient volontiers à lui sans se douter une seconde que ce dernier dressait mentalement une liste d'éléments qu'il pourrait éventuellement utiliser contre eux un jour. L'argenté, lui, avait l'air bien trop froid pour attirer les foules. Ils confirmaient bien l'expression ''les contraires s'attirent'' : celui qui souriait tout le temps et celui qui passait ses journées à tirer une tronche de trois mètres. Leurs années en tant que recrues étaient bien loin derrière eux et ils avaient gravi quelques échelons. Ironiquement, c'était pile à ce moment-là qu'avaient débuté les hostilités avec un pays voisin. Tous deux savaient parfaitement qu'ils finiraient par être envoyés au combat, aussi profitaient-ils du temps qu'il leur restait à passer à la caserne.

« Hé, je crois que j'ai découvert un truc dément, déclara un jour Axel pendant le déjeuner.

- Ouais, les pastilles rouges sur les robinets, c'est pour l'eau chaude, répondit Riku avant de mâcher un bout de pomme de terre.

- Nan, c'est encore mieux. »

Un moment de silence s'installa pendant qu'un groupe de soldats passait près de leur table. Quand ils furent assez éloignés, Axel reprit.

« J'ai bien envie d'aller jeter un œil à ça. Bon, par contre, va falloir enfreindre un peu le règlement et sortir après le couve-feu. Tu me suis?

- T'es sérieux? T'as une idée des emmerdes qu'on risque d'avoir si on se fait coincer? fit Riku en haussant un sourcil.

- Il suffira de pas se faire prendre. Allez, me dis pas que t'es pas curieux. » le poussa le roux avec un sourire en coin.

L'absence de réponse de la part de l'argenté lui fit savoir qu'il l'avait convaincu. Ils finirent leur repas, vaquèrent à leurs occupations de l'après-midi et partirent se coucher avec tout le monde. Quand une bonne heure se fut écoulée après l'extinction des feux, les soldats sortirent de leur lit, enfilèrent des vestes et sortirent sans un bruit. Axel prit les devants, vérifia si personne n'arrivait tandis que Riku s'assurait qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Ils sortirent des dortoirs, se retrouvèrent dehors à la vue de tous. Riku suggéra de se dissimuler dans l'ombre, une idée qui séduisit immédiatement le roux.

« Ça te donne pas l'impression d'être Sam Fisher? demanda le roux.

- Qui ça?

- Vieux, t'as besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de t'apprendre les trucs importants. Je propose de devenir ton mentor, fit le plus grand en se faufilant jusqu'au coin d'un muret avec la furtivité d'un chat.

- Tu l'étais pas déjà? »

Axel fut surpris d'entendre une pointe de rancœur dans les propos de l'argenté. Il se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur le torse de Riku pour éviter qu'il ne le bouscule en s'avançant.

« J'ai comme dans l'idée que tu m'as pas tout dit. Écoute, je sais pas quel est le problème, mais c'est pas le moment pour ça. Voilà ce que je te propose. On va fouiner, on retourne dans le dortoir et on en discute tranquillement demain. Ça te va?

- Ouais. Pas comme si tu me laissais d'autre choix de toute façon.

- Arrête un peu de pleurnicher comme une gamine et suis-moi. »

Vexé d'avoir été comparé à une ''gamine'', Riku serra les dents mais suivit l'autre soldat malgré tout. Au point où ils en étaient, il serait risqué de se séparer. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment reculé, séparé de la caserne par des murs bas et de la végétation. Ils virent la porte d'entrée et son système de sécurité perfectionné. Il y avait une borne d'identification par empreinte digitale ainsi qu'un lecteur de carte. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention d'emprunter l'entrée principale et voir tout ça acheva de les persuader que leur plan était bien pensé. Le duo fit le tour du bâtiment sans trouver d'autre moyen de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Cependant, ils virent des fenêtres au ras du sol d'où filtrait une lueur verdâtre. Ils s'accroupirent et observèrent à travers les carreaux couverts de poussière et de traces de boue. Il fallut un certain temps avant que leur vue ne s'adapte et lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à voir quelque chose, ils durent retenir des exclamations de stupeur.

La pièce était enfouie sous terre et des hommes en veste blanche travaillaient près de grands conteneurs remplis d'un liquide vert phosphorescent auxquels divers tubes étaient reliés. Et dans les cages de verre se trouvaient des personnes endormies.

« Ce type-là, il te rappelle pas quelqu'un? demanda Axel à voix basse en désignant l'une des capsules.

- Il me semble qu'il est arrivé ici en même temps que moi. Je pensais qu'il s'était fait virer comme je ne le voyais plus.

- Visiblement, il a plutôt été admis dans la section spéciale, marmonna le plus grand. J'avais entendu dire que certains gars disparaissaient de la caserne et revenaient complètement changés. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

- Où est-ce que t'as entendu ça? s'étonna l'argenté qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

- Disons que je sais être au bon endroit, au bon moment. » Le reflet de la lumière dans les yeux d'Axel lui donnait presque l'air fou et Riku se sentit mal à l'aise pendant un instant. « Je crois qu'on en a assez vu. On rentre au dortoir?

- Je te suis. »

Riku avait été assez perturbé par leur découverte, et il ne le comprit qu'après avoir passé une nuit blanche à se retourner sans cesse dans son lit en ayant en tête les images d'hommes enfermés dans des bocaux géants.

Ooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, il fut levé avant le son du clairon et décida d'aller se doucher avant que le reste des soldats ne soient levés. Pour une fois, il pourrait prendre le temps de se laver convenablement et ne pas puer le bouc avant la fin de l'après-midi.

En se déshabillant dans les vestiaires, il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Est-ce que ce genre de pratique était autorisée? L'expérimentation sur les humains était un sujet très controversé et même en temps de guerre, rien ne pouvait la justifier. Si ça venait à se savoir, Midgar aurait d'énormes problèmes, et pas seulement avec Balamb. Et si c'était justement pour ça que leur voisin avait ouvert les hostilités? Était-il possible qu'ils en aient entendu parler? Mais comment? Les informations au sein même de la caserne étaient quasi-inexistantes et seul Axel avait réussi à en intercepter.

Et si...et si Axel était en fait un espion envoyé par Balamb pour obtenir des preuves et dévoiler les secrets les plus obscurs de Midgar? Il était quand même étrange qu'il soit le seul à avoir appris l'existence du laboratoire, sans parler du fait que le roux avait préféré ne pas donner trop de détails sur la façon dont il avait su tout ça. Si ce que pensait Riku était vrai, il était dans de sales draps quoi qu'il fasse. S'il en informait le Sergent, ce dernier serait en droit de lui demander ce qu'il faisait dehors alors qu'il était censé rester dans le dortoir et pourrait même aller jusqu'à le soupçonner d'avoir été le complice du roux; ce qu'il était jusqu'à un certain point. Et si Riku en parlait à Axel, Shiva seule savait ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour l'obliger à tenir sa langue. Quel que soit son choix, Riku se retrouvait pieds et poings liés.

Il commençait à y voir clair dans le jeu d'Axel. Le roux n'avait pas voulu impressionner les autres soldats par plaisir mais parce qu'il voulait s'assurer que personne ne viendrait se mettre en travers de son chemin pendant qu'il mènerait son investigation. Oui, ça se tenait. Axel aurait très bien pu le faire seul, mais pour une raison que l'argenté ignorait encore, le supposé espion avait besoin qu'un soldat du camp adverse lui accorde une confiance aveugle. Peut-être ferait-il porter le chapeau à Riku quand la présence d'une taupe finirait par être découverte? La pensée lui fit froid dans le dos tant elle paraissait plus que probable. L'argenté s'en voulut de s'être laissé avoir à ce point. Il avait vite compris qu'Axel était dangereux mais pas autant que ça. Et il avait horreur d'être pris au piège. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à laisser d'autres personnes lui dicter sa conduite et quand il se rendit compte que c'était ce qui s'était produit sans qu'il en ait conscience, une rage difficilement contenue le fit voir rouge.

L'argenté jeta ses vêtements de nuit sur un banc avec force et marcha prestement vers les douches. Il ralentit cependant la cadence quand il entendit de l'eau couler dans l'une des cabines. Il s'avança et quand il eut trouvé la bonne, il ne sut s'il devait rire ou hurler face à l'ironie de la situation. Axel avait visiblement eu la même idée que lui et était venu avant le réveil de tous les soldats. L'argenté profita du fait que l'autre militaire ait le dos tourné pour aller dans la cabine la plus éloignée avec l'espoir d'être ignoré. Cependant, le roux avait l'ouïe fine et s'était retourné tandis que Riku commençait à s'éloigner.

« Ben alors, t'ignores ton vieux pote? » lui lança le plus grand en passant la tête en dehors de sa cabine.

Il vit l'argenté continuer son chemin et choisir une douche au hasard dans l'espoir de le fuir. (c'est en tout cas ce que pensait Axel) Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, le roux sortit de la douche en nouant une serviette autour de sa taille et partit rejoindre l'argenté. Se disant qu'il serait grossier d'entrer dans sa cabine, il choisit d'aller dans celle d'à côté et parla par-dessus le mur.

« Tu fais la gueule? »

Riku sursauta violemment. Il se tourna sur sa gauche et vit la tête d'Axel dépasser de la cloison.

« Ça te dit rien le mot ''intimité''? lui lança l'argenté avec humeur en commençant à se frotter vigoureusement les bras avec son savon.

- Oh allez, fais pas ta chochotte. De toute façon, je vois pas plus bas que ton nombril d'ici. »

L'autre soldat ne répondit rien et continua à se laver en s'imaginant qu'il était totalement seul.

« C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier? Je savais pas que ça te choquerait à ce point-là.

- Non, penses-tu. C'est tout à fait normal de voir d'autres gars traités comme des rats de laboratoire. Sans compter que tu m'as foutu dans la merde en me laissant voir ça.

- Roh, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop? Et puis où est le problème? Tant que tu gardes ça pour toi, t'as pas à t'en faire. »

Riku risqua un coup d'œil en direction du roux et le regretta aussitôt. Ce dernier avait ce satané sourire dont on ne savait jamais s'il était amical ou un signe de catastrophe imminente. Qu'était-il en train de penser en ce moment? Qu'il était stupide de s'en faire autant? Qu'il était totalement impuissant et que c'était drôle à voir? Qu'il valait mieux que sa marionnette comprenne qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se tienne tranquille?

L'argenté frotta sa peau un peu plus fort sans s'en rendre compte et baissa les yeux vers l'évacuation de douche.

« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de faire équipe avec toi, Axel? Et je veux une réponse claire, pas une excuse bidon. »

Très sincèrement, l'argenté ne s'attendait pas à en connaître la raison, et il en eut la confirmation quand il entendit la porte de la cabine adjacente s'ouvrir et se fermer. Enfin, il crut qu'il l'avait jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa douche soit ouverte. L'argenté fit rapidement volte-face, manqua de tomber en glissant sur le carrelage et se cogna la tête contre le mur. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement de douleur en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Axel, lui, avait observé la scène sans rien dire et sans la plus petite trace de sourire. C'était bien la première fois que l'argenté le voyait aussi sérieux et pendant un instant, il se demanda si on n'allait pas retrouver son cadavre d'ici quelques heures.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir une réponse à ça? demanda le plus grand en laissant son regard étudier l'argenté des pieds à la tête. (ce qui acheva de mettre celui-ci mal à l'aise)

- S'il-te-plaît, répondit Riku en se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bon, c'est toi qui l'as demandé. »

L'argenté se prépara au pire quand l'autre s'approcha de lui. Il n'allait quand même pas vraiment le tuer dans les douches? Est-ce qu'il avait planqué une arme sous sa serviette avant de venir lui parler? Riku, lui, n'avait rien d'autre qu'un savon dans la main; autant dire qu'il avait vu mieux comme arme improvisée. Quand il ne resta finalement plus que quelques centimètres entre eux, son regard croisa celui du plus grand, qui avait toujours l'air aussi sérieux. Finalement, peut-être que Riku préférait le voir sourire. Au moins, il savait à quoi il devait s'attendre. Là, il était dans le brouillard, à tel point que sa vue elle-même se brouillait. Quand Riku sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, il comprit pourquoi.

Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de repousser le roux et il leva donc les mains, mais le plus grand fit peu de cas de sa tentative et les plaqua contre le mur derrière Riku. Son esprit combatif le quitta peu à peu tandis qu'il sentit le muscle moite d'Axel caresser son palais et il se surprit à retourner le geste. Lentement, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne chercherait pas à se débattre, Axel lâcha les poignets de l'argenté. Ceux-ci tombèrent mollement aux côtés de Riku. Le roux posa alors une main sur la hanche de l'argenté, se colla un peu plus contre lui et laissa son autre main s'aventurer sur le postérieur de Riku. Celui-ci laissa échapper un hoquet et le bruit le ramena aussitôt à la raison.

Les jurons lui venaient à l'esprit si vite qu'il fut incapable de penser clairement pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce salaud essayait encore de l'embobiner en lui faisant croire qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. Mais Riku n'était pas dupe : c'était encore une façon de l'obliger à arrêter de penser à des choses qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier. C'était vraiment un coup bas, même pour quelqu'un comme Axel. Ce dernier savait très bien ce qui avait poussé l'argenté à vouloir faire partie de l'armée et comme avec les plus jeunes, il utilisait ses faiblesses contre lui pour mieux le dominer et ça, Riku ne l'accepterait jamais. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir parler et il en résulta que le roux se mit à lui mordiller le cou.

« T'es vraiment qu'une-qu'une pourriture, hoqueta Riku malgré ses efforts pour ne pas réagir aux caresses.

- Je croyais pourtant te rendre service. Ça me fend le cœur chaque fois que je t'imagine t'astiquer le manche tout seul, dans le noir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t-te fait croire que je fais ça, laissa échapper Riku.

- Il suffit de voir comme tu réagis au quart de tour. » lui glissa le plus grand à l'oreille.

Là, Riku eut les idées plus que claires et se recula si vite qu'il se cogna la tête une seconde fois.

« T'es pas sérieux, là! s'exclama ce dernier avec colère.

- Tu crois ça? demanda le roux avec un sourire qui manqua de faire douter l'argenté.

- Dégage d'ici, sale imposteur! »

L'air sembla soudain se figer. Riku avait crié ça sans réfléchir, sous l'impulsion de la colère. Axel cessa aussitôt ses actions et se recula. Il regarda Riku glisser le long du mur et s'asseoir à terre, la respiration haletante. Jamais ils ne se quittèrent du regard. L'argenté était en rogne et l'autre, lui, avait repris une expression neutre. Sans rien dire, Axel sortit de la cabine puis des douches. Riku resta assis sur le carrelage en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il ne laisserait jamais le roux le manipuler de cette façon. Riku acceptait déjà difficilement d'avoir été embarqué à son insu dans une possible affaire d'espionnage, alors il était hors de question de s'abaisser à servir de poupée gonflable. Sa fierté ne s'en remettrait jamais.

L'argenté décida que le mieux qu'il avait à faire, c'était de ne plus fréquenter Axel et de le laisser se débrouiller seul. Il ne lui servirait plus de roue de secours.

Évidemment, si tout se passait comme on l'entendait, les anxiolytiques n'existeraient pas. Or ils étaient bel et bien là et Riku en aurait volontiers demandé pour pouvoir vivre un peu plus paisiblement à la caserne. Axel l'avait laissé tranquille le jour qui avait suivi leur altercation puis l'avait suivi comme une ombre, sans arrêt. L'argenté ignorait ce qu'il espérait obtenir en agissant de la sorte car ça n'avait d'autre effet que de le mettre plus en rogne qu'il ne l'était déjà. Riku avait donc rongé son frein, fait de son mieux pour se convaincre que non, il n'avait pas vu de cheveux rouges au coin de ce couloir, ni dans la salle qu'il traversait et encore moins dans le reflet de l'eau que contenait son verre. Mais quand Axel se tint directement devant lui, Riku n'eut plus d'autre choix que d'admettre qu'il le pistait comme un chasseur avec sa proie.

D'ailleurs, l'image ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait vu juste au sujet du prétendu double jeu d'Axel et s'attendait presque à se faire égorger dès qu'il se retrouverait seul; un peu comme en ce moment. L'argenté avait voulu sortir prendre un peu l'air et tenter d'échapper à la vigilance du roux mais il était fait comme un rat. Têtu, Riku baissa les yeux vers le sol et croisa les bras pour faire comprendre au soldat qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout sa présence. Axel le comprit mais, étant lui-même entêté, il resta là où il était.

« Écoute, Riku, tu peux me fuir aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, tu finiras forcément par devoir faire face, et comme tu n'avais pas l'air décidé, j'ai pris la liberté de choisir moi-même ce moment.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonné d'entendre ça? marmonna Riku.

- Quoi? C'est parce que c'est moi qui prends toutes les décisions que tu me fais une crise? Ok, je te laisse ma place à partir de maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

- Ce que je veux faire, c'est te foutre mon poing dans la figure pour que tu comprennes enfin que je veux plus voir ta sale face de rat! Ça te plaît tant que ça de t'amuser à tromper tout le monde? Eh bien devine quoi : pas moi! J'ai été vachement con de penser que tu me ferais pas de coup en traître comme tu le fais avec tous les autres, mais au final, je suis jamais qu'un pion de plus dans ton jeu pervers et...et...et sadique!

- Il a eu du mal à sortir, celui-là, fit remarquer le roux en haussant les sourcils.

- Voilà! Voilà! C'est _ça_, le problème avec toi! Tu penses qu'à ta petite personne, Axel. T'en as jamais rien eu à branler de moi dans tout ça. Du moment que tu avais ce que tu voulais, je pouvais bien crever la gueule ouverte à tes pieds, t'aurais même pas daigné baisser les yeux. Mais c'est fini tout ça. Je vais garder ce qui s'est passé pour moi, faire comme si je t'avais jamais parlé et tout le monde sera content.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple que ça? Je te croyais plus futé. »

L'argenté fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais aucun son n'en sortit. Axel profita du moment de calme pour regarder autour de lui. Décidant qu'ils étaient trop facilement repérables à rester en plein milieu de la cour, il entraîna l'argenté (non sans mal) vers un coin à l'abri des regards indésirables. Quand il fut satisfait de leur cachette, le roux poursuivit leur conversation.

« Tu l'es assez pour avoir compris pourquoi je suis venu ici. C'est vrai, je suis ici pour récupérer et donner des infos à Balamb. T'as dû remarquer que la guerre a été déclarée peu de temps avant que je te propose d'aller faire un tour au labo. »

En y réfléchissant bien, Riku réalisa qu'il s'était effectivement écoulé peu de temps entre le début des hostilités avec Balamb et leur enquête secrète.

« Et comme il y a un cerveau sous cette tignasse, tu as dû comprendre dans quelle situation tu te retrouves.

- Et? Tu comptes faire quoi? Me faire porter le chapeau quand quelqu'un d'autre découvrira comment Balamb a su pour les expérimentations?

- J'admets que c'était l'idée de base quand je t'ai croisé dans le bureau de Highwind. T'avais beau te donner de grands airs, je voyais pas vraiment un gars insensible. Plutôt un grand naïf.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de pas vouloir t'arracher les yeux, menaça Riku d'un ton étrangement calme.

- T'es différent des autres, Riku. T'as vu comme moi de quoi ces crétins sont capables pour s'en sortir. Mais toi, t'as jamais essayé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de profiter de notre situation pour t'en prendre au premier venu. T'as rien à faire ici, vieux.

- En gros, je suis une lavette, c'est ça?

- Bordel, réfléchis deux secondes, tu veux? Ce que je te dis, c'est que t'as rien à foutre dans une armée qui n'hésite pas à se servir de soldats comme cobayes! T'es trop clean; tu vas te faire bouffer si tu restes. Y en a là-dedans qui seraient prêts à se porter volontaires pour participer à la ''classe spéciale''. Mais visiblement, les supérieurs ont les yeux tournés vers quelqu'un d'autre, et ce depuis un bon bout de temps. »

Axel n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Riku comprenne qu'il était en train de parler de lui. L'argenté se sentit blêmir à la simple pensée qu'il puisse se retrouver enfermé dans l'une de ces capsules de verre.

« Tu déconnes, murmura Riku en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux du roux.

- Je te jure que je préfèrerais, mais c'est pas le cas. J'ai toujours eu une veine de pendu, Riku, et j'aurais dû m'en douter quand je t'ai vu la première fois. Je savais pas à ce moment-là, mais ils s'intéressaient déjà à toi. Ça m'avait rien fait de le savoir sur le coup mais avec le temps, j'ai eu envie de t'aider à échapper à ça.

- Juste pour les emmerder. Tu fais pas ça pour moi.

- Ce que je dis en ce moment, c'est pour toi. Parce que t'es un vrai pote. On a couvert nos arrières ensemble, on a toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre et ça, t'as pas à en douter. J'étais et je suis sincère. »

Il s'installa un lourd silence entre eux. Axel attendit que Riku lui pose la question à laquelle il s'était attendu depuis le début de leur discussion.

« Et ce que tu m'as fait l'autre jour, c'était sincère ou une façon – pas très distinguée, soit dit en passant – de me faire taire? demanda Riku en levant enfin les yeux vers l'autre.

- Tu crois ça? répondit le roux avec un sourire malicieux. Il me semble que tu préfères les réponses franches mais vu la façon dont ça s'est terminé la dernière fois, je crois qu'il vaut mieux changer de tactique. Tu veux savoir si j'étais sincère? Ok, ça marche. Rassemble tes affaires les plus importantes et rejoins-moi ici après le couvre-feu. On va dire une heure après. »

L'argenté le regarda sans savoir quoi dire, plutôt confus. Et indécis. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance? Ça pourrait être un piège. Axel ne venait-il pas d'admettre qu'il voulait l'utiliser comme couverture quand les coups viendraient à pleuvoir?

« J'espère sincèrement que tu seras là, Riku. »

Sur ces mots, Axel s'éloigna et retourna dans la caserne. L'argenté choisit de ne pas le suivre et de le laisser partir avec assez d'avance pour être certain de ne pas le croiser plus tard. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il ne viendrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se fier à un espion qui avait passé autant de temps à lui mentir. C'était le mensonge de trop. Hah, le faire intégrer la section spéciale, vraiment! C'était, et de loin, le plus gros bobard qu'on lui ait jamais sorti. Riku ne put s'empêcher de rire en y repensant. Et lui, pauvre abruti, y avait cru. Oui, il était peut-être vraiment naïf dans le fond...

Quand il traversa la cour, Riku aperçut le Sergent Highwind au loin et il fit le salut militaire quand son supérieur le vit à son tour.

« Mattson, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. J'ai à vous parler. » lui ordonna le Sergent en marchant vers le petit bâtiment.

Le plus jeune lui emboîta le pas avec l'impression d'avoir un serpent dans le ventre qui lui serrait les entrailles. Il essaya de se remémorer ses derniers faits et ne trouva rien qui puisse lui être reproché. En tout cas, rien qui puisse _clairement_ lui être reproché. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Cid s'assit et désigna une chaise à l'argenté, qui prit place.

« Je suis agréablement surpris par votre parcours exemplaire, Mattson. J'ai eu des doutes quand vous vous êtes retrouvé ici peu de temps après être entré dans l'armée, mais je m'étais trompé. Bon comportement, bons échos auprès de vos supérieurs. Je vous félicite.

- Merci, Chef, répondit poliment l'argenté.

- On a l'intention de récompenser vos efforts. Vous avez entendu parler de la section spéciale?

- Non, mentit Riku en sentant le serpent remonter dans sa gorge et l'empêcher de respirer convenablement.

- Oui, évidemment. On évite d'en parler pour ne pas nourrir davantage l'esprit de compétition de nos soldats. Ce programme va vous permettre d'améliorer vos capacités mentale et physique. Bien sûr, je ne le propose pas à n'importe qui et surtout, je ne tiens pas à vous forcer à l'intégrer si vous n'en avez pas envie. Cependant, permettez-moi d'insister sur le fait que ça ne pourra pas vous faire de mal; bien au contraire. »

En effet, Riku ne voyait absolument pas en quoi rester enfermé et se voir injecter des substances inconnues pouvait lui faire du tort. Il fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition bien qu'il sache d'avance qu'il ne mettrait pas les pieds dans le laboratoire.

« Est-ce que je dois vous donner une réponse maintenant? demanda-t-il quand il jugea être resté silencieux assez longtemps.

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais ne traînez pas trop quand même. Les places sont limitées. »

Riku n'allait pas le contredire. Il demanda la permission de quitter le bureau et retourna dans la caserne, soucieux. Ce serait un sacré hasard qu'Axel lui ait annoncé être l'un des candidats de cette section et que Cid l'ait convoqué à ce sujet le même jour. Le roux avait dû se douter que leurs supérieurs décideraient de passer à l'action dans les jours qui allaient venir. Cette nouvelle information ébranla la détermination de l'argenté à ne pas se fier à Axel et s'il était franc avec lui-même, quitte à choisir, il préférait rejoindre le soldat dans la cour cette nuit. Ce qui l'attendait ne pouvait pas être pire que de passer les prochains jours immergé dans une eau verte. Ce pourquoi il fit ses bagages aussi discrètement que possible. Il n'emporta que le strict minimum pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ceux qui partageaient le même dortoir et attendit patiemment que tout le monde se soit endormi. Quand une heure fut passée, il se leva et sortit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua que les couloirs étaient plus fréquentés que d'habitude. Des soldats étaient postés à peu près partout, si bien qu'il fallut près d'un quart d'heure à Riku pour sortir. Quand il fut enfin dehors, il se hâta en direction du lieu isolé où Axel et lui avaient parlé un peu plus tôt dans la journée et y trouva le roux.

« T'as au moins cinq minutes de retard, fit ce dernier en se tournant vers lui.

- Je sais, mais il y avait du monde dans les couloirs. »

En entendant ça, le visage d'Axel s'assombrit légèrement.

« Ils ont dû se douter de quelque chose, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici? voulut savoir l'argenté.

- Tu voulais savoir si j'étais sérieux dans les douches alors voilà la seule preuve que je peux t'apporter pour te convaincre que je me suis pas foutu de toi : je repars à Balamb ce soir et je veux que tu viennes avec moi. En fait, t'as pas vraiment le choix. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'emmène.

- Mais pourquoi? demanda Riku, confus. Tu crois vraiment que je vais être le bienvenu là-bas? Ou alors vous avez l'intention de m'utiliser comme otage pour forcer Midgar à se rendre? »

L'argenté ne s'attendit pas à la première forme de réponse que lui donna le plus grand : il le tira brutalement vers lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quand ils se détachèrent, tous deux étaient à bout de souffle.

« Non, c'est parce que je tiens à toi, crétin. Tous ces types peuvent bien crever, j'en ai rien à foutre du moment que je sais que tu vas bien, toi.

- Pitié, je suis pas une princesse qui a besoin d'être protégée. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, protesta l'autre.

- Ah bon? Pourtant, si je t'avais pas prévenu, tu crois pas que toi aussi, on t'aurait enfermé dans une de ces cellules qu'on a vues? Sincèrement, Riku, tu te serais vraiment méfié? »

L'argenté préféra ne pas répondre à la question. Bien sûr qu'il serait tombé dans le panneau. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'une chose pareille se préparait si près de leur caserne? Mais le savoir ne voulait pas dire que Riku était prêt à admettre à haute voix qu'il avait eu besoin d'être protégé cette fois-ci.

« Écoute, avoir besoin d'aide ne fait pas de toi une princesse; heureusement, d'ailleurs, sinon j'en serais une moi aussi vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as sorti d'une situation épineuse. Je sais très bien que la plupart du temps, je peux te laisser tout seul sans avoir peur de te retrouver trois heures plus tard avec un œil au beurre noir-

- Je suis pas un gamin! s'exclama l'argenté, outré.

- Mais tu peux pas m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter de ce qui peut arriver aux personnes qui me sont chères. Oui, tu peux me regarder avec un air complètement ahuri mais c'est la vérité. Et compte pas sur moi pour le répéter alors retiens bien ce que je viens de te dire, d'accord? »

Ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas tout proches. Riku se prépara à se battre quand plusieurs silhouettes se détachèrent de l'obscurité environnante et les encerclèrent.

« Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut? demanda Axel en les regardant tour à tour.

- On peut partir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui? dit l'un des inconnus en désignant Riku.

- Il vient avec nous, dit aussitôt le roux.

- Il vient de Midgar. Il pourrait nous faire un sale coup plus tard, insista le même soldat.

- Riku ne le fera pas pour la simple et bonne raison que s'il remet les pieds ici, il finira à son tour dans un de ces bocaux. Et il a toute ma confiance.

- Pas ton genre de faire confiance aussi rapidement, remarqua un autre soldat de Balamb.

- Raison de plus pour le laisser nous suivre. »

Un accord silencieux fut passé entre les balambiens puis ils se mirent en route. Riku entendit les sécurités de leurs armes être retirées et il se sentit soudain bien faible. Il n'avait rien pour se défendre et n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de dépendre de soldats qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_-À suivre-_

A/N : Fin du chapitre pour Chesterloup qui, m'a-t-on dit, voulait de l'AxelRiku avec un Axel proche de celui du jeu. J'espère que j'y suis arrivée au moins un minimum. Il est pas facile à cerner, le bougre, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'ai voulu faire la même chose avec Riku, du coup. C'est comme ça que je les imagine en couple. Ils seraient pas tellement du genre à se faire la cour à longueur de journée ni à se lire des poèmes, mais ils sauraient qu'ils n'en sont pas moins attachés l'un à l'autre pour autant. Le prochain sera pour Flammula et centré sur son couple fétiche. Selon la façon dont ça se passera, peut-être qu'il y aura un troisième chapitre pour clore le tout mais je ne promets rien pour l'instant. Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plu, les filles! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_-La dernière étape-_

Une nouvelle journée commençait; une parmi tant d'autres qui ne promettait pas d'apporter son lot d'originalité. Cinq heures : il était debout. Il passait dix minutes à effectuer quelques exercices d'étirement puis faisait son lit. Cinq heures et quart : il allait dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, se sécher grossièrement, se regarder dans le miroir en adressant une énième prière à Shiva pour que la cicatrice qui lui barrait le front et le haut du nez soit moins visible puis enfilait des vêtements. Cinq heures et demie : il prenait son petit déjeuner, débarrassait et partait se brosser les dents. Six heures moins le quart : il se rendait dans le hall de la BGU et activait la sonnerie pour réveiller l'ensemble des soldats.

Voilà comment Squall Leonhart débutait toutes ses journées depuis qu'il avait été nommé jeune Seed en chef suite à un parcours scolaire et militaire sans faute. Il se serait bien passé du titre et l'aurait même refusé si le directeur de la BGU n'avait pas annoncé la nouvelle par les interphones placés aux quatre coins de la caserne sans prendre la peine de demander l'avis du balafré auparavant. Squall s'était retrouvé aussi surpris que les autres Seeds en découvrant en même temps qu'eux qu'il venait d'obtenir une promotion.

Aujourd'hui encore, à six heures moins dix, il irait dans le bureau du directeur Kramer pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé de faire mais la routine fut brisée quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se tourna vivement vers l'entrée et aperçut le groupe de militaires envoyé à Midgar pour ramener un agent infiltré. Squall fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il compta un soldat en trop.

« En voilà une façon de souhaiter la bienvenue à un soldat qui a risqué sa peau en allant en territoire ennemi, dit Axel quand il fut assez proche pour être entendu sans avoir à hausser le ton.

- Vous ramenez un prisonnier? demanda le balafré en regardant l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

- Quoi? Ah non, c'est Riku. Riku, je te présente Squall.

- Axel m'a à moitié forcé à le suivre jusqu'ici, précisa l'argenté quand la réponse du roux ne parut pas apaiser les soupçons du châtain.

- D'après ce qu'ils nous ont expliqué, ce gars était l'un des candidats du projet S; le nouveau favori d'ailleurs, expliqua l'un des soldats.

- Il n'a jamais été infecté? demanda aussitôt Squall.

- Il est arrivé à la caserne en même temps que moi et on est toujours resté ensemble. Il est pas entré en contact avec la Mako et j'ajouterai qu'on peut compter sur lui, dit Axel.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? voulut savoir le châtain.

- Ben, disons qu'il a compris qui j'étais et qu'il l'a jamais dit à qui que ce soit. Midgar aura seulement pigé que parce qu'on s'est fait la belle. Je serais pas étonné qu'ils s'imaginent qu'on était des espions tous les deux.

- Il vaut mieux qu'ils continuent à le croire plutôt que de découvrir qu'il a déserté.

- Ça veut dire que tu t'opposes pas à ma décision, Squall? demanda Axel, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir aller voir le directeur pour avoir son feu vert. De mon côté, je vais le placer dans l'une de nos cellules. Ne le prends pas personnellement; je suis le protocole, ajouta le balafré à l'attention de l'argenté.

- Je comprends. » répondit Riku.

Le roux fit pour protester mais un regard appuyé de Squall l'en dissuada. La troupe et l'agent s'éloignèrent pour aller faire leur rapport pendant que le châtain et Riku prenaient l'ascenseur pour se rendre au sous-sol. L'argenté entra docilement dans la prison et partit s'asseoir dans un coin de la cellule alors que Squall la verrouillait, l'air coupable.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu n'aies pas à rester ici trop longtemps. »

L'endroit était lugubre, sans aucune fenêtre. La lumière provenait de néons dont certains clignotaient de temps en temps. Pour parfaire le tout, il faisait un froid de canard. Squall se dit que l'argenté avait de la chance d'avoir emporté un manteau mais s'il en avait l'occasion, il lui ramènerait une couverture. Elle ne serait pas de trop.

Sa tâche accomplie, le châtain retourna à l'ascenseur et s'arrêta cette fois à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Il frappa une fois à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Axel était encore à l'intérieur, entouré de ses accompagnateurs. Devant eux se trouvait le bureau de Cid Kramer, directeur de la BGU. Voyant que les soldats n'avaient pas encore terminé leur rapport, Squall fit pour sortir.

« Tu peux rester. »

Le directeur Kramer lui fit savoir que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Squall n'en était pas tout à fait sûr mais il lui semblait que l'ordre était aussi et surtout une demande. Il patienta donc dans un coin de la pièce pendant qu'Axel terminait de faire son rapport. Il s'écoula un certain temps avant qu'il ne vienne à bout de son récit, ponctué par l'assentiment des soldats qui l'avaient accompagné pendant le voyage du retour. Visiblement convaincu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Cid Kramer renvoya les soldats et demanda à Squall et Axel de rester encore un peu. Le regard du directeur se posa d'abord sur le balafré.

« Pour commencer, ma réponse est ''non''.

- Je n'ai rien dit, fit remarquer Squall.

- J'ai préféré te faire économiser un peu de salive. Tous les matins, tu viens me demander la même chose et, tous les matins, tu entends la même réponse. J'avais pensé que tu finirais par abandonner à force, expliqua Cid avec un sourire en coin.

- Squall qui n'est pas têtu, c'est plus Squall, commenta Axel en examinant ses ongles distraitement.

- Je ne suis pas têtu, le contredit le châtain avec un regard à tuer sur place. J'aime simplement qu'on me laisse le choix et je le fais savoir.

- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai demandé de rester avec moi, intervint Cid d'un ton catégorique qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

- Comment ? fit Squall, l'air outré.

- Si vous êtes ici tous les deux, c'est parce que les alliés de Balamb et moi-même avons pris la décision de passer à la seconde étape du plan mis en branle avec le départ de notre espion ici présent, expliqua Cid en désignant le roux. Nous disposons d'informations en assez grand nombre pour passer à l'attaque.

- Vous voulez vraiment lancer l'assaut contre Midgar ? Ce n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère, fit remarquer Axel.

- Nous non plus, dit calmement le directeur. Nous avons eu le temps de nous préparer à cette éventualité et l'heure est venue de passer à l'action. Midgar a déjà fait beaucoup trop de dégâts. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.

- Ça veut donc dire qu'il y a d'autres usines à SOLDATS un peu partout dans le monde, réfléchit tout haut Squall. C'est une chance qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu d'autres résultats du même genre que Séphiroth.

- Qui ça ? demanda Axel, confus.

- Tiens donc, ils n'en parlaient pas dans la caserne où tu étais ? voulut savoir Cid, sincèrement surpris.

- Il est ce qui nous a permis de jeter le gant à Midgar sans que ça passe pour une décision prise sur un coup de tête, expliqua le balafré. Quand il est sorti de l'une de ces usines, il s'est avéré qu'il était totalement incontrôlable. Il était à peine parti qu'il brûlait déjà des villes entières, dont Nibelheim, l'une de nos villes alliées. C'est à ce moment-là que, de ton côté, tu as dû apprendre qu'on déclarait la guerre à Midgar.

- Et moi qui pensais que c'était grâce au fruit de mes efforts, se lamenta le roux.

- Il y a aussi de ça, le démentit Cid. Ton message nous est parvenu au même moment. De ce fait, nous avions la certitude que Midgar ne jouait pas franc jeu et que Séphiroth était l'un de ses soldats modifiés.

- Quand comptez-vous attaquer le problème à sa source ? demanda Squall.

- Nous nous sommes donné une semaine. La simultanéité des attaques doit être parfaite si l'on veut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Midgar est une armée puissante à la seule condition qu'elle soit au complet. Éparpillés, ses hommes ne seront pas de taille face à nos troupes.

- J'espère que vous avez raison. » marmonna Axel.

Le directeur Kramer les laissa partir et le roux se garda bien de faire part de sa gêne. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose se préparait à leur insu...

ooooooooooooo

Cid Highwind était nerveux. Ses supérieurs avaient eu vent de la disparition de Riku Mattson, celui qui devait devenir leur tout nouveau champion. Après le cuisant échec que fut Séphiroth (qui était toujours activement recherché), tous les espoirs avaient été placés en son successeur. Ce dernier aurait déjà dû avoir fait un séjour au labo et être prêt à défendre Midgar dans la bataille qui menaçait d'éclater très bientôt. Mais le gamin avait filé aux côtés de la fouine de Balamb (c'était en tout cas ce dont Cid était persuadé) et serait difficile à récupérer. Tant que Riku était de leur côté, il restait facile à manipuler et aurait obéi sans opposer trop de résistance, mais maintenant qu'il avait rejoint l'ennemi, la tâche serait bien plus compliquée.

Avec un soupir irrité, Cid se leva de son siège et regarda par l'une des fenêtres de son bureau. Dehors, des dizaines de soldats s'entrainaient avec acharnement mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, jamais ils ne pourraient égaler Riku Mattson pour la simple et bonne raison que l'armée s'était arrangée pour qu'il n'en soit pas autrement.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait été décidé que les soldats enfermés dans leur capsule d'évolution seraient libérés et utilisés pour les batailles imminentes. Cid n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à maturité et ne quitteraient leur cocon qu'à demi-développés. Nul ne savait quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir sur les sujets et, dans le fond, tout le monde s'en fichait bien du moment que les soldats tenaient tout juste assez longtemps pour repousser l'assaut. Les médecins de l'armée avaient déjà préparé quantité de drogues fortes pour les aider à tenir le coup quitte à endommager leur corps à vie. Tous ces efforts pour développer des soldats parfaits qui allaient certainement être balayés en seulement quelques jours... Cid en était malade.

Le seul espoir qui leur restait de poursuivre le projet Mako, c'était de mettre la main sur Riku Mattson pour veiller à ce qu'il continue à bien se conduire. Il n'avait pas encore posé de problèmes notables mais avec Séphiroth pour 'père', il valait mieux être prudent...

ooooooooooooo

À bord du vaisseau de Balamb, les soldats étaient prêts à commencer le combat. Chacun vérifiait son équipement, ses armes, ses vivres. Squall en avait terminé depuis longtemps et avait décidé de passer les quelques minutes de tranquillité qu'il lui restait à s'assurer que Riku resterait bien sagement dans le vaisseau. L'argenté avait voulu les accompagner mais le directeur avait refusé. Il était bien trop conscient des risques que prendrait le jeune homme en participant à la bataille, et de l'importance qu'il avait aux yeux de Midgar.

« D'après l'un de nos espions, il semblerait que Riku ait été conçu à partir de cellules extraites de Séphiroth. Il est en quelque sorte une copie de sauvegarde au cas où l'original viendrait à disparaître. Évidemment, il ne doit surtout pas l'apprendre, avait expliqué Cid, l'air grave.

- Ils ont réussi à cloner un être humain ? avait demandé le balafré, à la fois impressionné et effrayé.

- Oh, ils ne l'ont pas complètement cloné. Ils se sont contentés de prélever un échantillon de fluide, d'en modifier l'ADN pour que celui de Séphiroth annihile celui contenu dans l'ovule de la mère puis ont fécondé ce dernier. Un jeu d'enfant pour ces fous. »

Squall avait été choqué, et à juste titre, par cette terrible révélation, mais il n'avait pas changé de comportement autour de l'argenté. Axel n'en savait rien, lui. Squall sentait bien que l'espion était très proche de Riku et il avait préféré garder le silence pour ne pas les blesser tous les deux. Axel aurait aussi bien pu se remettre aussi vite que le balafré comme il aurait pu rejeter l'argenté en bloc.

Quand l'heure de quitter le navire se rapprocha, Squall retourna auprès du reste des troupes à l'avant du vaisseau, prêt à descendre dès qu'il toucherait terre. Axel le rejoignit peu de temps après, l'air à la fois grave et totalement euphorique (ses yeux et sa bouche se contredisaient souvent). Le balafré ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il était en train de penser. Il était certain que ça ne lui plairait pas le moins du monde.

Sans échanger un seul mot, le duo attendit que le vaisseau ralentisse assez pour que les soldats puissent descendre en marche et foncer vers la base midgarienne qu'ils avaient prise pour cible. L'air frais du matin caressait agréablement les joues de Squall, dont le sang s'était mis à bouillir dans ses veines. Une poussée d'adrénaline s'était déclenchée à l'instant même où ses semelles s'étaient mises à marteler le sol couvert de rosée. Les herbes hautes mouillaient leurs vêtements jusqu'à leurs genoux mais aucun soldat ne fit de remarque à ce sujet, tous trop concentrés sur leur tâche. La cour du camp d'entraînement était déserte, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas attendus ou, au contraire, qu'ils fonçaient droit vers un piège. Squall et d'autres gradés ordonnèrent l'arrêt immédiat de l'assaut et désignèrent des éclaireurs pour aller prendre la température. Il était plutôt étrange que personne ne soit allé à leur rencontre. Même sans avoir été préparés à l'attaque, au moins un soldat de Midgar aurait entendu un vaisseau se rapprocher et aurait vérifié à qui il appartenait. Tous ne passaient pas la nuit à dormir. Une demi-heure s'écoula avant que les soldats envoyés en repérage ne reviennent en annonçant que le bâtiment était complètement désert. Les dortoirs étaient encore remplis d'affaires personnelles, signe que le départ avait dû être précipité. Balamb avait perdu son temps.

« Les enfoirés. » avait dit Axel en crachant au sol.

Squall n'avait pas relevé. Il ordonna une fouille complète de la cour et de ses environs et resta parmi le groupe qui continuait à surveiller les parages dans l'éventualité où leurs ennemis les attendaient, dissimulés dans l'ombre.

« Ici, il y a quelqu'un ! »

Le cri d'alarme lancé par une recrue mit les nerfs de tous les autres soldats en pelote. Squall ordonna que personne ne bouge en attendant son retour, puis il suivit la source de l'appel. Il contourna un petit bâtiment à l'écart du reste du complexe et s'enfonça un peu plus à l'intérieur des terres. À quelques mètres de lui, il vit cinq soldats accroupis au sol, absorbés par ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Quand Squall s'approcha, ils se redressèrent et le laissèrent inspecter leur découverte.

Le balafré écarquilla les yeux.

Recroquevillé dans l'humus humide à l'orée d'une forêt clairsemée, un homme nu claquait des dents tant il avait froid. Ses cheveux blonds étaient trempés et sales. Quand Squall s'accroupit pour mieux l'examiner, il remarqua que l'inconnu était recouvert d'une substance plus épaisse que de l'eau. Le châtain retira l'un de ses gants et en recueillit un échantillon sur le bout de son index. Il avait l'impression d'avoir du gel sur la peau et bien que la sensation aurait pu être agréable, il fut écœuré de sentir la matière pénétrer sa peau comme si cette dernière n'avait pas été hydratée depuis des mois. D'après la façon dont le corps entier de cet homme luisait à la lumière des premiers rayons du soleil, il avait dû absorber tant de cette matière qu'il en était à présent saturé.

Avec des gestes minutieux, comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué d'une seconde à l'autre, Squall tourna le blond sur le dos pour mieux observer son visage. Il entendit ses hommes toussoter derrière lui et se retourner, sans doute gênés par la nudité de l'inconnu abandonné près des bois. Le châtain n'y prêta pas attention et continua. Il fut étonné par l'absence totale de réaction de l'individu. Même dans un état aussi vulnérable, ce dernier ne cherchait pas à résister. C'était comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Un peu perturbé par cette découverte, le balafré leva les yeux vers ceux de l'homme, espérant y trouver une réaction quelconque. Il ne vit qu'une paire d'yeux menthe à l'eau qui fixaient le vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à ce pauvre gars ? demanda l'un des soldats, qui ne supportait plus le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Il est resté enfermé dans une capsule géante pendant des années, intervint Axel qui les avait rejoints sans un bruit.

- J'avais demandé à ce que personne ne me suive, fit remarquer Squall sur un ton dur.

- Il n'y a que nous, ici, répondit le roux en haussant les épaules. Si Midgar avait voulu nous tendre un piège, il se serait refermé depuis longtemps. »

Le châtain voulut ajouter autre chose mais se tut en voyant Axel se placer à côté de lui et examiner le blond. Le roux fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Pauvre vieux, qu'est-ce que t'es devenu ? se demanda-t-il tout haut.

- Tu le connais ? voulut savoir Squall.

- Ouais. Il est arrivé à la caserne en même temps que moi et Riku. Il avait l'air d'être un gars plutôt facile à vivre. Enfin, pour le peu de temps que je l'ai vu, je peux me tromper. Je sais plus comment il s'appelle, par contre. Riku pourra peut-être te renseigner là-dessus. »

Tout en parlant, Axel avait regardé le balafré retirer la veste de son uniforme et la passer autour des épaules du blond pour le couvrir un peu. Un autre soldat lui donna une couverture de survie qu'il avait emportée par mesure de précaution et Squall l'en félicita (ce qui était tellement rare que le militaire concerné en rougit d'embarras). Une fois certain que le blond était couvert des pieds à la tête, le châtain le passa par-dessus son épaule et ordonna le retour au vaisseau.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Ce fut toujours avec une indifférence déconcertante que le rescapé se laissa laver, sécher et habiller par une équipe d'infirmiers à bord du navire balambien. Pendant ce temps, Squall était allé faire son rapport auprès du directeur de la BGU et lui avait expliqué dans quel état la caserne avait été trouvée. Cid Kramer ne sembla qu'à moitié étonné. D'après lui, Midgar avait dû se douter que l'attaque serait imminente. Le départ d'Axel leur avait certainement mis la puce à l'oreille.

« C'est à notre tour de rester sur nos gardes, avait conclu Cid avec un air grave.

- Une sorte de riposte pour récupérer Riku, déclara le balafré sans grande hésitation.

- En effet, c'est ce que je crains. La copie de Séphiroth est l'une de leurs dernières cartes-

- ''copie'' ? Vous avez déjà vu Riku, non ? En quoi est-ce qu'il vous fait penser à une simple expérience ? s'emporta Squall malgré lui.

- Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens, Squall, mais il y a une chose que tu ne dois pas oublier au sujet de ce garçon : il porte les gênes de Séphiroth en lui.

- Et alors ?

- S'il devenait incontrôlable à son tour, tu peux facilement imaginer la menace qu'il représenterait pour nous, non ? »

Le châtain déglutit. Séphiroth à lui seul était déjà de trop alors si son double s'y mettait aussi, des milliers de vie devraient être sacrifiées avant que le carnage ne prenne fin. Si c'était possible.

« Je ne crois pas que le traiter comme une vulgaire expérience scientifique soit un moyen efficace d'éviter ça. » insista quand même le balafré.

Cid eut un sourire presque attristé et secoua la tête. Il allait abandonner la partie pour l'instant.

« Riku et le prisonnier partageront la même chambre. Ils n'ont pas encore causé de problèmes à nos hommes alors je pense qu'il faut les récompenser, dit le directeur.

- Ils n'en poseront pas. Je m'en assurerai. » promis Squall.

Cid le congédia sans rien ajouter de plus. Tout avait été dit.

Le châtain quitta le bureau et se rendit aussitôt dans le dortoir pour aller s'assurer que Riku et l'inconnu se portaient bien. Et il avait aussi des tas de questions à poser à l'argenté au sujet du blond. Si Riku le connaissait, alors il devrait donner toutes les informations dont il disposait. Arrivé sur place, le balafré se renseigna auprès des autres soldats pour savoir vers quelle chambre il devrait se diriger. Il ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que Cid avait placé les malheureux dans l'une des plus miteuses. Le directeur était trop méfiant et tenait certainement à ce que le duo le sache.

« Arrête un peu de tout lui mettre sur le dos, s'était plaint Axel quand le châtain avait partagé son opinion sur la question. Tu sais très bien qu'on admet plus de soldats qu'il n'en sort. Les chambres sont toutes occupées. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment Cid a fait pour en libérer ne serait-ce qu'une seule.

- On aurait pu partager la nôtre avec l'un d'eux, tenta quand même le balafré.

- On a des lits une personne, lui fit remarquer le roux.

- Vu l'état dans lequel il est, je ne crois pas qu'il se serait plaint de rester assis dans un coin de la pièce. » intervint Riku en montrant le blond.

En effet, le soldat, bien que rafraîchi et à présent dans un endroit chaud, ne réagissait toujours pas. Riku l'avait placé sur un fauteuil et l'individu ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Un filet de bave s'écoulait même du coin de sa bouche et s'il s'en souciait, il ne le montrait pas.

« Axel m'a dit que vous l'avez croisé à votre arrivée dans la caserne. Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus à son sujet ? voulut savoir Squall.

- Pas vraiment, non. Je me souviens seulement qu'il a partagé le même dortoir que moi pendant quelques jours avant qu'il ne soit admis dans la classe spéciale. Il était pas spécialement chiant. Je dirais même qu'il était plutôt sympa avec ses camarades de chambre.

- Pas de nom ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il s'appelle Clad quelque chose, marmonna Riku.

- Cloud Strife ! s'exclama Axel en se frappant la cuisse. Je me souviens maintenant ! C'est lui, la lopette !

- ...c'était à _lui_ que t'as demandé un truc aussi immonde ? s'indigna l'argenté. Il a jamais embêté personne !

- Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux s'il était aussi gentil que ce qu'on disait. Et en conclusion, je dirais qu'il était même carrément trop con. Sans rancune, hein ? ajouta rapidement le roux en regardant Cloud, qui fixait désespérément le vide.

- C'est pas comme s'il entendait ce que tu lui racontes, fit savoir Riku.

- Au contraire, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il écoute tout ce que nous sommes en train de dire, le démentit Squall. Il est dans un état second mais toujours conscient.

- Et c'est quoi qui a provoqué ça, d'après toi ? voulut savoir Axel.

- Sûrement la Mako qu'il avait sur lui quand on l'a trouvé.

- J'aurais vraiment pas aimé prendre mon bain là-dedans, avoua le roux. C'est une substance hautement toxique qui a été interdite d'utilisation il y a des siècles.

- Pas à Midgar, on dirait, répondit Squall.

- C'est quoi cette Mako au juste? demanda Riku, confus.

- La Mako est une substance rare sécrétée par la planète. Quand des chercheurs en ont trouvé pour la première fois, ils ont prélevé un échantillon pour analyser la substance. Ils ont découvert que c'est une excellent source d'énergie naturelle et ont travaillé sur la mise au point d'un système capable de transformer cette énergie en électricité afin d'alimenter les villes. Seulement, les personnes qui travaillaient dans les réacteurs Mako finissaient par tomber malade. Évidemment, personne n'a dit clairement que c'était à cause de la Mako mais son interdiction d'utilisation peu de temps après a confirmé les doutes que tout le monde avait, expliqua Squall.

- Tu m'écœures à toujours étaler ta science comme ça, se plaignit Axel en faisant la grimace.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle être instruit, Axel. Ne m'en veux pas de m'intéresser aux choses importantes que tout le monde devrait connaître.

- Moi, je ne connaissais pas non plus. » bouda Riku.

Axel éclata de rire en voyant l'air légèrement paniqué qu'affichait Squall. Non loin d'eux, un petit bruit attira leur attention et ils observèrent Cloud. La gorge de ce dernier tremblota légèrement, puis une giclée de liquide visqueux sortit brusquement de ses narines. Des exclamations de dégoût se firent entendre de la part de Riku et d'Axel alors que Squall, lui, prit un mouchoir dans la boîte posée sur la table (la seule de la pièce, en fait) et essuya le visage du blond pour le débarbouiller.

« Vous voyez qu'il entend ce qu'on dit, déclara le châtain en jetant le mouchoir usagé à la poubelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Axel.

- C'est simple. Il vient de rire.

- Non, il vient de se moucher dans le vide. C'est pas pareil.

- Parce qu'il a voulu rire mais n'a pas pu ouvrir la bouche, insista Squall.

- Je crois qu'il a raison. Ses joues prennent des couleurs. » remarqua Riku.

Cloud avait presque viré à l'écarlate. La vision était plutôt dérangeante : le blond avait toujours l'air complètement à côté de la plaque. Squall, au lieu d'avoir pitié, fut subitement rempli d'une motivation sans bornes. Oui, il avait pris sa décision.

« Cloud restera avec moi. Je vais m'occuper de lui en attendant qu'il se remette de son empoisonnement, déclara-t-il en s'avançant vers le blond.

- T'es pas sérieux ? C'est un vrai légume ! s'exclama Axel. Laisse les infirmiers faire leur boulot et lui torcher les miches quand c'est nécessaire. C'est pas à toi de faire ça.

- Des fois, je me demande vraiment pourquoi je continue à te parler, marmonna le balafré en passant les bras du blond par-dessus son épaule pour se préparer à le porter. T'es une ordure.

- Moi aussi, je t'adore, répondit le roux avec un sourire ravi. Bon, si Cloud reste avec toi, je propose que Riku reste avec moi.

- Je crois que je vais rester dans cette chambre, dit rapidement l'argenté. Je tiens pas à passer des nuits blanches.

- Je suis flatté de l'estime que tu me portes mais je serais incapable de tenir aussi longtemps, avoua le roux.

- Je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais dire : je ne tiens pas à passer mes nuits à m'assurer que tu ne vas pas essayer de me tripoter. »

Squall les laissa se disputer tranquillement entre eux et décida qu'un petit tour à la cafétéria ne lui ferait pas de mal. Comme il ne prenait jamais de petit déjeuner, il avait passé plus de la moitié de la journée sans rien avoir dans l'estomac (estomac qui commençait d'ailleurs à protester plutôt bruyamment). Cloud avait peut-être faim lui aussi, mais comment le ferait-il manger ? Décidant qu'un peu de solitude ne leur ferait pas de mal, il déposa le blond dans sa chambre avant d'aller leur chercher de quoi manger. Il rapporta de la soupe pour son hôte et un maigre repas pour lui-même (un sandwich à la viande). Squall posa le bol de soupe sur la petite table qu'il avait placée près de son fauteuil (qui lui servait généralement de dépotoir à journaux) et assit le blond un peu mieux pour lui éviter de s'étouffer en avalant.

Quand ils furent prêts tous les deux, le balafré prit une grande inspiration. S'il devait être franc avec lui-même, il dirait qu'il appréhendait assez ce premier repas. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à faire avaler quoi que ce soit à Cloud ? Le pauvre n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche, alors manger ne serait-ce que de la soupe relèverait peut-être de l'exploit. Mais Squall ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir de faim. Il regarda la cuillère qu'il avait dans la main et se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû demander une grosse seringue vide à l'infirmerie...

« Bon, on va essayer avec ça quand même. T'es prêt ? Oui, t'es prêt. » dit le châtain à l'attention de Cloud, qui ne montra toujours aucun signe de réaction.

Squall prit un peu du liquide dans la cuillère, souffla, avala une minuscule gorgée pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas trop chaude puis approcha l'ustensile des lèvres du blond. Elles ne s'entrouvrirent pas. Évidemment, Cloud n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon. Un peu agacé, Squall se calma en voyant que les joues de l'autre homme prirent de nouveau quelques couleurs.

« Pardon, je ne devrais pas m'emporter comme ça, s'excusa le châtain en sachant ne pas devoir s'attendre à une réponse. Je n'ai pas tellement de patience. Je tiens ça de mon père. »

Il força la cuillère à passer les lèvres du blond, écarta doucement ses mâchoires...et renversa de la soupe sur le pull de Cloud. Après avoir poussé un juron discret, Squall se leva pour aller chercher une serviette dans l'un des placards de sa salle de bain. Il la plaça autour du cou et au dessus du pull du blond et continua à le nourrir, d'abord en silence, puis en lui parlant (parce que vraiment, il n'aimait pas trop être devant une personne muette et absente sans autre bruit que celui de l'ustensile qui cognait le verre du bol). Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le soldat se mit à parler de choses personnelles qu'il aurait d'habitude préféré garder pour lui seul. Savoir que le blond ne répèterait rien y était pour beaucoup. Squall savait qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose à se confier un peu.

« Ma grand-mère maternelle est devenu tétraplégique après un vilain accident de voiture, alors ma mère s'est longtemps occupée d'elle. Je l'ai souvent vue la nourrir comme je le fais avec toi. J'imagine que ça a dû rester. »

Il recueillit un peu de la soupe qui avait coulé au coin de la bouche de Cloud puis remplit une nouvelle cuillère.

« La pauvre n'a pas vécu un an après ça. On pense qu'elle s'est laissée aller. Elle avait perdu son mari dans l'accident. Elle ne nous l'a jamais dit mais je pense qu'elle en a beaucoup souffert. Mes parents me disent souvent que je tiens d'elle de ce côté-là. Je ne parle pas tellement aux gens. Enfin, tu vas avoir du mal à le croire vu que je n'arrête pas depuis tout à l'heure. Si ça se trouve, je t'emmerde à jacasser comme une pie. »

Nouvelle demande qui resta sans réponse. Squall soupira et finit le bol de soupe sans rien ajouter d'autre. Il essuya la bouche de Cloud, se leva pour aller mettre le bol sale dans le lavabo situé dans un coin de la pièce et remplit un verre d'eau. Il en fit boire quelques gorgées au blond puis s'occupa de remplir son propre estomac. Cependant, Squall ne mangea que la moitié de son sandwich. Il n'avait pas tellement d'appétit en sachant que le blond restait là, sans rien faire mis à part respirer. Le châtain ne pensait pas qu'il se sentirait aussi mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Il devrait pourtant s'y faire. Il avait dit qu'il s'occuperait du blond et il tiendrait parole.

Oooooooooooooo

Des mois s'écoulèrent sans que l'état de Cloud ne s'améliore vraiment. Le maigre espoir qui était né après que le blond ait bougé faiblement le petit doigt s'était vite évaporé quand plus aucun autre mouvement ne suivit. Riku et Axel avait définitivement jeté l'éponge. Squall s'accrochait. Il avait surpris plus d'un soldat à passer autant de temps avec une personne, mais plusieurs étaient convaincus que c'était uniquement parce que le blond ne faisait pas de bruit. Tous étaient persuadés que si Cloud venait à se mettre à parler (si c'était possible), le balafré le fuirait aussitôt. Squall n'avait rien montré quand il avait entendu ces rumeurs mais au fond de lui-même, il enrageait. Il était un peu asocial, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas un monstre ! Contrairement à ce que ces abrutis pensaient, le châtain n'attendait que ça, d'entendre le blond lui parler. Mais sa détermination commençait à faiblir face au temps impitoyable qui continuait à s'écouler et lui rappelait que les chances d'une rémission s'amenuisaient.

Et puis le balafré finit par s'inquiéter sérieusement quand Cid décida de se rendre sur les lieux où Séphiroth avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois.

« Si nous allons à sa rencontre, il y a de fortes chances pour que Midgar soit aussi sur place. Nos alliés ont pu détruire une grande majorité de leurs bases et il est grand temps que Balamb mette la main à la pâte. »

L'idée de devoir partir au front en laissant Cloud seul derrière lui ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Le blond ne saurait pas se défendre et serait une cible facile pour un soldat sans scrupules. Mais les obligations du balafré lui interdisaient de rester en retrait. Il devait aller combattre aux côtés de ses compagnons d'armes. Son inquiétude se calma un peu après qu'il ait discuté avec Riku. Ce dernier, toujours interdit de combat, avait proposé de veiller sur Cloud en attendant le retour de Squall. Le châtain s'était contenté d'un simple signe de tête en guise de remerciement mais il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Lui-même s'étonnait de s'être autant attaché à un homme incapable de vivre sans dépendre de quelqu'un. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'état dans lequel Cloud avait été trouvé. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait vécu des choses horribles et que le châtain faisait de son mieux pour qu'il les oublie.

Peut-être que Squall se sentait plus seul qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Écrasant impitoyablement cette dernière pensée, Squall boucla la sangle de son casque et descendit du vaisseau avec tous les soldats. À peine eurent-ils posé le pied à terre qu'une vision d'horreur s'offrit à leurs yeux. Des flammes qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs kilomètres, des corps calcinés qui jonchaient le sol et dont certains hurlaient à pleine voix. Squall dut prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas tourner de l'œil et se força à faire un second pas en avant. Son geste sortit les autres soldats de leur torpeur et ils le suivirent en silence au cœur de la ville ravagée. Leurs alliés avaient été les premiers à amenuiser les troupes midgariennes ils avaient aussi été les premiers à en payer les conséquences. Tout ici n'était que désolation et il était presque certain qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. La vue d'un landau brûlé retourna l'estomac de plus d'un des soldats mais leur donna aussi davantage de courage. Leur ennemi n'avait pas de cœur et aucun ne se sentirait coupable d'exterminer ses militaires jusqu'au dernier.

Les troupes adverses les laissèrent entrer un peu plus dans la ville avant de les encercler et de les attaquer. Les soldats de Balamb s'y attendant à moitié, ils s'étaient préparés à cette éventualité et ripostèrent aussitôt. Squall se replia alors sur lui-même et se concentra sur sa propre bataille, son instinct de survie dictant chacun de ses mouvements. Il abattit trois soldats d'une balle en pleine tête, en décapita autant d'un coup de sa fidèle Gunblade. Malgré l'arrivée constante de renforts pour leurs ennemis, personne ne faiblit et tous redoublèrent d'ardeur. Les coups se firent plus violents, plus rapides mais aussi moins précis. Squall entendit des compagnons crier avant de rendre leur dernier souffle et de s'effondrer au sol, face contre terre. Lui-même avait reçu des blessures qui auraient besoin d'être soignées au plus vite mais il préféra se concentrer exclusivement sur la guerre qui faisait rage autour de lui. Bandant les muscles de tout son corps, il fit un ultime effort pour stopper la dernière vague ennemie.

Soudain, droit devant lui, les cris se multiplièrent. Il vit des soldats être littéralement balayés et sentit son sang se glacer quand il reconnut ennemis et alliés parmi les victimes. Quand l'auteur du massacre se trouva à quelques mètres à peine de Squall, ce dernier n'eut aucune peine à le reconnaître.

Un long manteau noir aux bords abîmés, des bottes et un pantalon de la même couleur, un torse puissant que seules deux ceintures croisées dissimulaient à peine et de longs cheveux argentés.

Séphiroth se tenait devant Squall, ses yeux à la couleur de la Mako fixés droit sur lui. Le soldat sentit ses membres trembler mais tint malgré tout sa Gunblade plus fermement. L'argenté s'approcha alors doucement de lui, sans le quitter des yeux. Le châtain n'y voyait rien d'autre qu'un abysse sans fin et glacial. Séphiroth n'avait rien d'humain, c'était évident, et le balafré prit véritablement peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Il allait mourir ici, écarté à son tour comme un vulgaire caillou sur le chemin d'un badaud. Il ne voulait pas d'une fin comme celle-là. Il voulait retourner sur le vaisseau, voir Cloud une dernière fois. Cloud... Qui allait s'occuper de lui s'il mourait ? Personne n'aurait à le faire si ce fou montait à bord du vaisseau et tuait tout le monde, mais que pouvait-il faire face à lui ? Squall avait l'impression de n'avoir qu'une vulgaire brindille dans les mains.

Quand Séphiroth arriva à sa hauteur, le balafré avait le visage ruisselant de sueur et était devenu aussi pâle qu'un mort. Le soldat tremblait tellement qu'il peinait à tenir son arme. L'argenté passa à côté de lui en détournant enfin le regard, puis il continua à avancer lentement, sans un bruit. Quand plusieurs mètres les séparèrent enfin, le châtain se laissa tomber à genoux et vomit. Il était probablement le seul homme à avoir vu Séphiroth d'aussi près et à être encore en vie. Lorsque Squall reprit ses esprits, il regarda autour de lui et ne vit plus aucune personne vivante. Il était seul sur le champ de bataille en proie aux flammes. Ses alliés l'avaient-ils laissé ici en le croyant mourant ou étaient-ils aussi... Non, tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir succombé. C'était impensable. Et pourtant, chaque visage qu'il croisa en retournant au vaisseau appartenait à l'un de ses camarades. Squall était vraiment le seul survivant du massacre. Ils auraient certainement été bien plus nombreux si Séphiroth n'était pas passé parmi eux.

Séphiroth.

Squall le chercha du regard et le vit pénétrer à l'intérieur du vaisseau de Balamb. Horrifié, le balafré se mit à courir à sa suite sans même y réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il y aille, qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il devait arrêter le monstre créé par Midgar. Sans doute voulait-il rencontrer Riku, et il n'hésiterait pas à éliminer ceux qui croiseraient sa route. Ne supportant plus d'être oppressé, Squall défit la sangle de son casque et le jeta à terre en entrant dans le navire. Il ne fut pas difficile de retrouver la trace de l'argenté une fois à l'intérieur. Déjà, des corps sans vie jonchaient le sol du hall et formaient une piste jusqu'aux dortoirs. Le châtain se força à courir encore plus vite. Il arriva dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre où Riku et Cloud restaient cachés et tomba pour ainsi dire nez à nez avec sa cible.

Séphiroth l'avait évidemment entendu arriver et avait pris la peine de s'arrêter et de lui faire face à nouveau, un détail qui ne plut guère à Squall. Bien qu'il eut préféré combattre à la loyale, il n'aurait émis aucune objection à attaquer l'ennemi tant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Les yeux de l'argenté le rendaient totalement impuissant. Une nouvelle fois, le balafré se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et il se maudit d'autant de couardise. Pourquoi devrait-il craindre un homme seul alors qu'il venait d'en combattre des dizaines ? C'était absurde.

Avec un cri pour se donner du courage, Squall bondit sur l'argenté. Ce dernier n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour le repousser. Il sembla à Squall que les coups pleuvaient et il dut se concentrer pour en bloquer une grande majorité. L'un d'eux le toucha à la taille et laissa une plaie profonde. Une douleur vive explosa depuis son abdomen jusqu'à son crâne et Squall tomba à genoux, étourdi. Haletant, le châtain ferma les yeux brièvement et quand il les rouvrit l'instant d'après, une flaque de sang s'était déjà formée sur le sol. Il serra les dents et se leva en entendant des cris dans une pièce proche. C'était la voix de Riku.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Riku avait assis Cloud dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de l'entrée dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas vu et, peut-être, épargné. À peine avait-il fini que la porte de la chambre fut forcée. Faisant volte-face, l'argenté observa celui qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Grand, bien bâti, l'homme lui ressemblait un peu. Ils avaient les cheveux de la même couleur (chose assez rare) et des yeux qui semblaient luire de la même façon. Ceux de Cloud avaient exactement la même teinte, et ce détail interpela Riku. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence s'ils avaient tous les trois des points communs. Pour tous, des iris identiques. Pour Riku et l'homme, des cheveux et un visage similaires. De toute évidence, quelque chose n'avait pas été dit.

Sans aucun préambule, Séphiroth leva son immense épée et attaqua le plus jeune argenté. Ce dernier roula sur le côté pour éviter le coup et se redressa, accroupi au sol. Quand il tourna la tête sur sa gauche, il vit que le fauteuil près duquel il s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt était à présent coupé en deux et que Cloud l'avait échappé belle. Riku savait que rester dans un espace clos était dangereux pour eux, mais comment sortir alors que Séphiroth se trouvait devant l'entrée ? Il devait pourtant faire quelque chose, au moins pour que Cloud soit en sécurité. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Riku s'arrangea pour obliger Séphiroth à l'attaquer. Quand l'homme fit pour frapper, le jeune soldat changea brusquement de trajectoire et le contourna. Riku crut avoir réussi mais quand la pointe de l'épée de Séphiroth lui transperça l'épaule, il sut qu'il s'était réjoui trop vite. Avec un cri à peine contenu, Riku s'effondra au sol et serra sa blessure aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour en diminuer le saignement. N'abandonnant pas encore espoir, il posa une main à terre pour se relever. Son regard s'arrêta sur des bottes noires et, l'espace d'un instant, il craignit que l'ennemi ne se soit déplacé sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

« Riku, tu vas bien ? demanda la voix de Squall.

- Super. J'ai un trou dans l'épaule mais ça mis à part, je pète la forme. » marmonna l'argenté en attrapant la main que lui tendait le soldat.

Il se releva, non sans difficultés, et se plaça à côté du balafré. Ce dernier faisait face à Séphiroth, déterminé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du blond et fut rassuré de le voir à priori sain et sauf. Tant mieux, il pourrait se concentrer pleinement sur son combat. Après une rapide inspiration, Squall tendit son épée à bout de bras et tira une salve de balles sur Séphiroth. Ce dernier tourna le poignet de sa main armée et dévia les projectiles grâce à son épée. Un verre se brisa, des poussières tombèrent du plafond après que des balles s'y soient encastrées et Cloud fut égratigné à la joue. Sa riposte terminée, Séphiroth s'avança rapidement vers Squall, planta son épée dans l'abdomen du soldat et le projeta contre le mur le plus au fond de la pièce, aux pieds du blond. Sa Gunblade tomba à quelques centimètres de lui mais, trop grièvement blessé, le châtain n'avait même pas la force de lever le bras pour l'attraper. Voyant que son adversaire ne se relèverait pas, Séphiroth reporta son attention sur Riku. Squall ne vit pas ce qui se passa ensuite car un épais voile noir tomba devant ses yeux.

Ooooooooooo

Il avait envie de crier, de hurler, de se lever mais en était encore incapable. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il y avait eu des cris lointains, puis plus proches. Une porte (sûrement celle de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait) s'était ouverte de façon brusque et il y avait eu un instant de silence avant qu'il ne sente l'air bouger tout près de lui. Quelque chose de lourd était alors tombé à terre. Il y avait eu une lutte très courte, puis un cri déchirant. Et ensuite... Oui, il connaissait parfaitement cette voix. C'était Squall.

Ce pauvre Squall qui avait passé tellement de temps à s'occuper d'un légume comme lui. Cloud lui en était reconnaissant et était en même temps très gêné. L'homme l'avait nourri, lavé, habillé pendant une longue période. Le blond ignorait s'il s'agissait simplement de jours, de semaines ou même de mois. Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'on l'avait sorti de sa prison. Au début, il n'avait rien perçu d'autre que le froid qui avait engourdi son corps tout entier. Il n'entendait rien, ne sentait pas quand on le touchait. Et puis en se remettant du choc de sa sortie précipitée, il avait fini par être capable d'entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, de humer les odeurs, de sentir le contact d'une peau avec la sienne. Sa vue avait nécessité plus de temps. Du noir, les environs étaient devenus verts puis flous. Mais il ne se réveillait pas, n'en avait pas envie. Ou plutôt, il n'en avait pas la force.

Quand Cloud sentit quelqu'un tomber devant lui, il battit des paupières. Il vit une masse d'abord informe puis reconnut une silhouette, un homme aux cheveux châtains. Une tâche de couleurs qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Squall.

Ce fut alors comme si l'air entrait dans ses poumons pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Il avait des vertiges, respirait plus profondément, voyait de plus en plus clairement et commençait à bouger. Il tomba sur le côté, ses membres encore engourdis de n'avoir pas été sollicités depuis des semaines. Il se força pourtant à se redresser sur les coudes et rampa pour se tourner vers Squall. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il recouvra une vue parfaite. Son cerveau fut lent à enregistrer les informations qui s'offraient à lui : une chambre détruite, une odeur de brûlé, deux hommes aux cheveux blancs debout à l'entrée et un autre allongé, clairement blessé. Le sang coulait abondamment d'une plaie à l'abdomen et se répandait sous le corps inerte. Cloud capta malgré tout l'odeur de ce dernier et il sut aussitôt que le châtain n'était autre que Squall. Pourquoi était-il blessé ? Qui avait fait ça ? Que se passait-il au juste ? Cloud eut les réponses à ses deux premières questions en voyant l'épée ensanglantée du plus grand des deux argentés. L'autre n'était pas armé et se tenait l'épaule, blessée, dans son autre main.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa cible, Cloud dut faire un effort surhumain pour se tenir sur ses jambes sans tomber. Le mouvement avait attiré l'attention de Séphiroth, mais il était clair qu'il ne prenait pas le blond pour une menace sérieuse car il continua à fixer Riku du regard en se préparant à lui porter le coup de grâce. Le blond, vexé, se pencha pour ramasser la Gunblade de Squall et se traîna péniblement jusqu'à l'argenté armé. Celui-ci se rendit compte de se qui se tramait dans son dos et se retourna complètement. Il n'attendit même pas que Cloud l'attaque en premier. Sans l'once d'une hésitation, il empala le blond sur son épée avec un rictus mauvais.

Cloud sentit du sang remonter jusque dans sa bouche et le cracha aussitôt. Il faillit lâcher l'épée de Squall mais se reprit à temps et serra sa prise sur la crosse. De son autre main, il tira sur l'arme gigantesque pour se rapprocher de son ennemi. Ce dernier en fut tellement choqué qu'il ne vit jamais arriver la Gunblade. Elle traversa le cou de Séphiroth de part en part et avec tant de force que sa tête vola et partit se cogner contre le mur le plus proche.

Satisfait d'avoir mis un terme à la vie de celui qui s'en était pris à son protecteur, Cloud laissa sa conscience le quitter et s'évanouit à son tour.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Quand Squall se réveilla, sa première surprise fut de voir que Cloud était assis à son chevet. La seconde vint quand le châtain se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas mort.

Il avait voulu se lever mais une main puissante l'avait brutalement repoussé sur le matelas. Cloud lui lança un regard d'excuse.

« Pardon, je n'arrive pas encore à mesurer ma force. » s'excusa-t-il.

Squall se pinça le bras. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Cloud venait vraiment de lui parler, avec sa voix à lui, et il ne regardait plus le vide mais ses yeux. Le châtain en eut des vertiges. Ça faisait trop de nouvelles d'un coup. Le soldat posa le bras sur ses yeux pour tout bloquer et inspira profondément.

« Ça ne va pas ? Je dois aller chercher une infirmière ? demanda Cloud, à présent inquiet.

- J'ai juste besoin de me remettre. » s'était contenté de répondre l'autre homme.

Et en réalité, il lui avait fallu un bon bout de temps avant de tout digérer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut la permission de sortir de l'infirmerie qu'il avait fait le tri dans ses pensées. Ce jour-là, Cloud était venu le chercher, clairement ravi de pouvoir rendre service à son tour. Squall l'observa des pieds à la tête et se sentit un peu coupable. Il l'avait toujours habillé de façon un peu vieillotte alors qu'il était clair que Cloud aimait prendre soin de son apparence. Le plus choquant était sa coupe de cheveux. Combien de tubes de gel utilisait-il le matin pour faire tenir toutes ces mèches en l'air ?

Squall demeura silencieux tandis que Cloud lui fit un rapport très bref sur l'après Séphiroth. Midgar avait capitulé mais son armée était malgré tout suivie de très près par ses anciens ennemis. Savoir qu'il restait encore des usines à SOLDATS avait de quoi susciter de la méfiance, même si le dirigeant midgarien s'était engagé à toutes les détruire. Un semblant de paix s'était donc installé pour le moment et chacun veillait à ce qu'elle finisse par être définitive. Riku avait été mis au courant de sa situation. Visiblement, il avait compris que Séphiroth et lui étaient liés et avait voulu plus d'explications. Le châtain s'était inquiété de cette nouvelle en particulier et quand il vit Riku se promener seul dans le vaisseau, il sut que sa réaction était justifiée.

« Ils ont été en froid pendant un moment mais ils recommencent à se parler un peu à la fois. » avait précisé Cloud quand il remarqua l'air inquiet de son ami.

Quant à Cloud lui-même, il découvrait peu à peu l'étendue de ses capacités, augmentées grâce à la Mako dans laquelle il avait baigné pendant des années. Sa force prodigieuse était le changement auquel il s'adaptait le moins, et Squall en faisait l'expérience régulièrement. Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où il avait failli avoir la main brisée quand le blond la lui serrait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'y fasse et apprenne à s'adapter, tout comme Squall n'était pas prêt de se faire à l'idée que Cloud pouvait lui répondre à présent. L'autre grande particularité du blond était la vitesse à laquelle il guérissait. D'après le blond, il ne lui avait fallu qu'une demi-journée pour être totalement guéri de sa blessure.

« J'ai faim, déclara inutilement Squall après que son estomac ait gargouillé de façon bien audible.

- Moi aussi, répondit Cloud. Je mangerais n'importe quoi du moment que ce n'est pas de cette soupe immonde.

- Laquelle ?

- Celle que tu me forçais à manger. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis :

« La fois où je l'ai reçue en pleine figure..., marmonna Squall, les sourcils froncés.

- J'ai essayé de te le dire comme j'ai pu, expliqua Cloud. Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen.

- Mouais, on va dire ça, grommela le châtain.

- Vois le bon côté des choses : maintenant, je peux te le dire clairement. Et contrairement à ce qui se disait, je suis certain que tu préfères que ça soit comme ça. Je me trompe ?

- Comment tu as su... » commença Squall pour finalement s'interrompre.

Il venait de se rappeler qu'il en avait parlé au blond pendant qu'il s'occupait de lui laver les... Squall sentit ses joues rosir et Cloud l'imita.

« On ferait mieux d'éviter de se regarder dans les yeux pendant un bon moment. Ça sera mieux pour tout le monde. » déclara le châtain.

Cloud ne répondit rien. Non pas qu'il en était encore incapable. Il avait simplement appris que parfois, un long silence valait mieux que toutes les paroles...du moment qu'il ne s'éternisait pas.

_-Fin-_

A/N : Ah, mille pardon, Flammula ! J'ai mis tellement de temps à pondre la suite. D= Tu sais déjà pourquoi j'ai tardé, et que c'était pas voulu. =x Pardon aussi aux lecteurs qui attendaient peut-être ce chapitre. Je me remets à écrire, promis ! Je vais pouvoir me remettre aux Contes maintenant que le plus urgent a été fait. \o/ Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu (malgré la fin brutale). ;)


End file.
